Narkel Delorfy: Rissol pecsétje
by Longley professzor
Summary: Narkel Delorfy, a tizenegy éves varázslótanonc a Landerson Mágusiskolába jár. Egyéves korában a családjára támadt egy sötét varázsló, Rissol Nagyúr. Narkel iskolás éveiben is Rissol ellen harcol. MÉG JÖNNEK A TOVÁBBI FEJEZETEK!
1. A támadás

**Narkel Delorfy – Rissol pecsétje**

1. fejezet: A támadás

Bristolban a Brent Road 7 szám alatt lakik egy varázslócsalád. Delorfy-ék. A házban hárman laktak. Anne , Stanley és Narkel. Narkel egyéves volt. Éppen Anne próbálta elaltatni, miközben a semmiből feltűnt egy sötét köpenybe burkolódzó alak. Sebes léptekkel haladt az utcán, míg végül elért a hetes számú ház kapujához. Zárva találta, de hosszú köpönyegéből előhúzta varázspálcájával és egy pillanattal később már a kaput hátrahagyva haladt az ajtóhoz vezető ösvényen. Elért az ajtóhoz. Nem kopogott. Intett pálcájával és már bent is volt az előszobában. Belépett a nappaliba vezető ajtón.

-Avada kedavra! Zöld fény villant és Stanley holtan esett össze a padlón. A sötét alak továbbment a gyerekszoba felé Anne épp akkor hajolt fel Narkel fölött, amikor meglátta a betolakodót.

-Avada kedavra!

-Protego!- kiáltotta Anne miután sebtében előhúzta pálcáját. Az átok visszaverődött és belecsapódott a falba. Ezután újra elkiáltotta magát:

-Depulso! Az ember hátraesett és lcsúszott a csuklyája. Anne meglátta az arcát és attól a pillanattól fogva tudta mit kell tennie. Kivette a kiságyból Narkelt és kisietett vele a nappaliba. Mikor meglátta Stanley-t a padlón feküdni nagyon megrémült megfogta a karját és dehoppanálni akart. Ekkor újra jött a zöld villanás. Anne Narkelre nézett. Az átok éppen súrolta a bal karját. Aztán pedig sikerült dehoppanálnia. Mikor megérkeztek régi romok között találták magukat. Anne bevitta Narkelt egy még félig –meddig ép házba, aztán felvette a földről és bevitte Stanley holttestét is. Aztán pedig gyorsan védőbűbájokat szórt a ház köré. Az új búvóhely nem volt valami otthonos, de legalább itt nem kereste őket a betolakodó. Anne mikor meglátta az arcát rájött, hogy nagy veszélyben vannak. Rájött, hogy a betolakodó Rissol nagyúr volt, az a sötét varázsló, aki elfoglalta már Németországot, Nagy Britanniát és Spanyolországot is. Ezeket az országokat mind az uralma alá vonta. Delorfy-ék is ellene harcoltak. Ezért akarta megölni az egész családot. Anne megint megpróbálta elaltatni Narkelt és ekkor a pillantása Narkel bal kézfejére esett. Ott egy seb vérzett. Egy furcsa alakú seb. Két R betű volt háttal egymásnak támasztva.


	2. 10 évvel később

**2. fejezet: 10 évvel később**

Tíz év alatt teljesen belakták a búvóhelyet. Négy szoba volt a házban. Egy előszoba, egy nappali, amit konyhának és étkezőnek is használtak, egy fürdőszoba, és egy kisebb helyiség, ahol aludni szoktak. Az előszobában lévő ajtót, ami a nappaliba vezetett, arra Anne ráterített egy köpenyt, amit kiábrándító és Disaudio bűbájjal is kezelt. Így, ha valaki be is jutott az előszobába, akkor nem látta az ajtót, mivel a köpeny falnak álcázta a nappali bejáratát. Narkel is felnőtt már. Tíz éves fiú lett. Egy meleg augusztusi napon bagoly jött a rejtekhelyre egy levéllel a csőrében. Anne behozta és megfordította. A címzés így volt ráírva:

**Narkel Delorfy**

**Sivatag, Romváros**

A pecsét egy L betűt ábrázolt egy körben.

-Narkel! Jött neked egy levél. Narkel kijött a hálószobából és Anne átadta neki a levelet. Narkel feltörte a pecsétet és kivett belőle egy kisebb pergamendarabot és elkezdte felolvasni:

**Tisztelt Delorfy úr,**

**Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a Landerson Mágusiskolába. A tanév szeptember elsején kezdődik. Mellékelten elküldjük a szükséges tankönyvek és felszerelések listáját. Legfeljebb augusztus 31-ig küldjön baglyot nekünk. **

-Anya! Felvettek! Mehetek a Landersonba! Mikor megyünk vásárolni?

-Majd meglátom, Narkel. Talán holnap lesz időm rá.

-Oké! Akkor holnap! Narkel leült a kanapéra és kivette a nagyobbik pergamenlapot a borítékból.

**Minden diáknak saját példánnyal kell rendelkeznie saját példánnyal a következő művekből:**

**O'Winer, Sally: Bűbájtani ismeretek I.**

**McDoris, Adam: Bájitaltan kezdőknek**

_**Bircsók, Bathilda: A mágia története**_

_**Goffrid, Adalbert: Modern varázsláselmélet**_

_**Ripsropsky, Emeric: Az átváltoztatásról kezdőknek**_

_**Spora, Phyllida: Ezer bűvös fű és gomba**_

_**Reskesh, Quentin: A sötét erők. Önvédelmi kalauz**_

_**Hushpush, Tudor: A kviddics évszázadai**_

_**Egyenruha**_

_**Az első évben a következő ruhadarabok szükségesek:**_

_**1. Három rend egyszerű munkatalár (fekete, kék csíkokkal);**_

_**2. Egyszerű hegyes süveg (fekete, kék csíkkal) mindennapi használatra;**_

_**3. Egy pár munkavédelmi kesztyű (a Landerson **_**Equipment boltban találhatót kérjük**_**);**_

_**4. Egy téli köpönyeg (fekete, kék csattal)**_

_**A tanuló minden ruhadarabján köteles feltüntetni a nevét!**_

_**Egyéb felszerelési tárgyak:**_

_**1db varázspálca**_

_**1db ón üst (II. méret)**_

_**1 készlet üvegfiola**_

_**1db teleszkóp**_

_**1db rézmérleg**_

_**Ezen kívül a diák magával hozhat egy baglyot, macskát vagy varangyot.**_

**AZ ELSŐSÖK NEM HASZNÁLHATNAK SAJÁT SEPRŰT!**

Narkel végzett az olvasással. Kiment az udvarra. Volt két seprűjük egy Jólsep-RU és egy Kométa 260-as. Elvette a Kométát és felszállt. Nagyon szeretett kviddicsezni. Repült néhány kört, manőverezett a romok között, aztán elővett egy kvaffot és dobálni kezdte a saját maga által összetákolt karikákba. Eközben jött még egy bagoly. Narkel leszállt és megnézte, mit hozott a bagoly. A mai Reggeli Próféta volt az. Kifizette a két knútot a bagolynak és bevitte az újságot. A címlapon a mágiaügyi miniszter volt.

**A MINISZTER BEVEZETI AZ ÚJ HOP-HÁLÓZATI TÖRVÉNYT**

**Daiar Poddler, az újonnan kinevezett mágiaügyi miniszter kijelentette, hogy új törvény lép hatályba augusztus 30-tól. Az új hop-hálozati törvény szerint senki sem utazhat 10 kilométeres körzeten kívüli helyre utazni a tűzhelyben. A törvény a Varázsbűn Üldözési Kommandó javasolta, mert a legtöbb rabló és tolvaj nem dehoppanálással távozik a bűntett helyszínéről, hanem a hop-hálózatot használja. De az új törvény bevezetése után, már tudják, hogy tíz kilométeren belül van még az elkövető. Az új törvény néhányakat akadályozni fog, de a miniszter és a Varázsbűn Kommandó szükségesnek tartják**

**-**Anya! Azt írják, hogy nem lehet tíz kilométernél távolabb utazni a hop-hálózaton. Akkor hogy megyünk el holnap az Abszol útra?

-Majd kitalálunk valamit, kicsim.

Másnap elindultak Londonba hop-porral, de csak Stroud-ig tudtak menni. Ott egy rokonukhoz utaztak. Onnan pedig az útiterv szerint seprűvel mennek majd tovább. A Stroud-i rokont Mary-nek hívták. Nagyon szép volt a háza. Hét szobával, két fürdővel és egy nagy udvarral. Anne-ék nem időzhettek sokat ott, mert hamar végezniük kellett a vásárlással. Öt percet tudtak szakítani a beszélgetésre, aztán már mentek is ki a hátsó udvarra. Ott Mary kiábrándító bűbájt szórt rájuk, aztán felültek a seprűikre és elindultak London felé. Úgy tervezték, hogy Oxfordig mennek és ott a város szélén dehoppanálnak egy, a Charing Cross Road közelében lévő mellékutcába. Az út hosszú és kimerítő volt. Mire odaértek már késő délután volt. Dehoppanáltak és egy perccel később már a Foltozott Üst bejáratánál voltak. Átkeltek a helyiségen, ki a hátsó udvarra. Anne megkocogtatta a megfelelő téglát és máris eléjük tárult az Abszol út.

-Hú, de jó!- kiáltott fel Narkel, amikor meglátott egy Tűzvillámot a Kviddics a javából nevű bolt kirakatában – De jó lenne, ha tudnánk venni egy ilyet! Ezután bementek a Gringottsba kivenni egy kis pénzt. Narkel nagyon élvezte az utat a széf felé.

- Anya, az egy tó volt? Nagyon szép volt!

Megérkeztek a széfhez. Kivettek néhány galleont, sarlót és knútot, aztán, mikor kiértek a bankból, elindultak a Czikornyai és Patzába. Sok érdekes könyvet láttak, de most csak azokat vették meg, amikre Narkelnek szüksége volt. Ezek után. Elmentek Ollivanderhez. Narkel nagyon örült, hogy most megveszik saját varázspálcáját. Mikor beléptek csengett a csengő és néhány másodperc múlva előjött a bolt hátsó részéből Ollivander úr.

Az első pálcád lesz, kisfiú?

Igen, uram.

Lássuk csak – Levett az egyik polcról egy hosszú dobozt – Tölgy, Sárkányszívhúr, 8 és háromnegyed hüvelyk, hajlékony. Kifejezetten ártásokhoz való. Narkel a kezébe vette és suhintott vele. Az asztalon lévő olajlámpa összetört.

Ez nem az. – szólt Ollivander – Nézzük meg ezt! Meggyfa, egyszarvúszőr, 9 hüvelyk, merev. Próbálja ki! Narkel ezzel is suhintott. A legközelebbi polcról leesett úgy húsz hosszú doboz.

Ez sem az. Próbálja ki ezt! Fenyő, főnixtoll, 8 és egynegyed hüvelyk, rugalmas, kiváló a tűzzel kapcsolatos bűbájokhoz. Narkel ezt is kezébe vette és suhintott vele. Ezúttal arany és zöld szikrák törtek ki a pálca hegyéből.

Bravó, bravó! Ez az! – kiáltotta Ollivander – Ez a pálca való önnek!

Mennyi lesz, Ollivander úr? – kérdezte Anne.

Kereken hét galleon, kedvesem.

Kifizették a pálcát és továbbmentek a zsúfolt utcán. Anne megállt Madam Malkin Talárszabászata előtt.

Narkel, te menj be Madam Malkinhoz, én meg addig veszek pennát és tintát meg utána elmegyek bájitalhozzávalókat venni.

Rendben, anya. Narkel bement az üzletbe, Anne pedig továbbindult a pennabolt felé.

- Szia, kisfiam, gyere csak be! – hívta őt a mosolygós Madam Malkin – Melyik iskolába mész?

- A Landersonba.

- Akkor kék csíkok is kellenek rá, igaz? Na gyere, állj fel erre a zsámolyra! Madam Malkin lemérte úgy tíz helyen, aztán intett a pálcájával egy talár felé, amiről levált néhány szövetdarab.

- Tessék, drágám, próbáld fel!

Narkel felpróbálta. Jónak találta.

Hányat kérsz belőle?

Hetet, Madam Malkin.

Újra intett pálcájával és meg hat talárról estek le darabok.

Tizenhárom galleon és négy sarló lesz.

Narkel átadta az arany és ezüst érméket, és átvette a talárokat. A bolt küszöbén kilépve meglátta Anne-t, aki felé tartott pennákkal és kis csomagokkal megrakodva.

Szia, Narkel! Megvettem a hozzávalókat és a többit. Menjünk a Landerson Equipment boltba!

Az üzlethelyiség viszonyleg nagy volt a falakon és a polcokon, asztalokon a fekete és a kék szín uralkodott.

Nézz csak körül a boltban, Narkel, én addig megveszem, ami kell. – szólt Anne.

Narkel elindult a boltban. Voltak a polcokon Landerson címeres zászlók, kék-fekete süvegek, nefelejcsgömbök, Landersonos édességek. A cukrok felött egy hirdetés volt.

_**Whiter, Lighter, és Gater címeres zászlók, édességek, és ruhadarabok kaphatók a bolt hátsó helyiségében!**_

Anne visszatért a pulttól, kezében a vásárolt dolgokkal.

Megvettem mindent, Narkel. Mehetünk?

Igen, Anya.

Mondd, mi az a Whiter meg a Lighter? – kérdezte Narkel mikor kiértek a macskaköves utcára.

Ezek a Landersoni házak, drágám.

Remélem sok pontot szerzek majd a házamnak. – jegyezte meg Narkel.

Apád is sok pontot szerzett. Tehetséges ember volt.

A Foltozott Üst hármas számú szobáját kivette tíz napra a Delorfy család. Itt aludtak addig, amíg Narkel el nem utazik a Landersonba.

Másnap reggeli után Narkel bejárta az egész Abszol utat. Járt mindenhol, kivéve a Zsebpiszok közben. Fagyizott Florean Flortescue-nál, Érdekes könyveket nézegetett a Czikornyai és Patzában, megvette az új üstjét. Az idő java részében a Kviddics a javában nevű boltban volt. Egyik alkalommal az új örzőkesztyűt nézegette, amikor odalépett hozzá egy fekete hajú fiú.

Szia! Nekem is tetszik ez a kesztyű.

Aha. Nekem is. Narkel vagyok. Narkel Delorfy.

Én Ted Whenby vagyok. Hallottam, hogy kifejlesztettek egy új seprűápoló krémet. Azt mondják nagyon jó.

Még fél órán át kviddicsről beszélgettek és időközben betértek Florean Fortescue Fagylaltozójába. Ezen az egy napon Narkel Delorfy és Ted Whenby jóbarátok lettek.

Este vacsora közben a Foltozott Üstben Narkel elmesélte, hogy találkozott Teddel.

És Ted hová megy iskolába? A Malvinhalom Mágusképzőbe megy. Azt mondta nagyon jó suli.

Igen, hallottam róla. Na, edd meg a gyümolcstortát, aztán menj lefeküdni!


	3. 11 születésnap

**3. fejezet: 11. születésnap**

Eljött augusztus huszonharmadika, Narkel tizenegyedik születésnapja. Már nagyon várta ezt a napot. Reggel kipattant az ágyból és felöltözött. Lement a fogadóhelyiségbe.

Jó reggelt, Tom!

Jó reggelt! Hogy vagy, Narkel?

Nagyon jól. Tudod, ma van a szülinapom.

Tényleg? Isten éltessen!

Köszönöm, Tom.

Ekkor lejött a lépcsőn Anne, nyomában Teddel.

…és akkor jött Mary és elmesélte, hogy járt Párizsban egy kobolddal a Gringottsban. Nagyon vicces sztori volt. Oh, szia, Narkel! Épp azt meséltem Tednek, amit Mary mondott egyszer arról a koboldról.

Anya, elmehetünk Teddel a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalathoz?

Majd később. Előbb vennem kell neked valami ajándékot.

Néhány perccel később már a macskaköves útan haladtak.

Szeretnél egy macskát? – kérdezte Anne.

Azt nem, de egy baglyot nagyon szeretnék.

Akkor veszünk baglyot. Gyere, arra van az Uklopsz Bagolyszalon.

Mikor beléptek a Bagolyszalonba, huhogást és beszélgetést hallottak. Az eladó magyarázott valamit egy kíváncsi vevőnek. Mikor a vevő továbbállt, odaléptek a pulthoz.

Egy baglyot szeretnénk venni. – szólt Anne.

Sokféle baglyunk van. Kuvik, fülesbagoly, hóbagoly, satöbbi. Milyen fajtát szeretnének?

Én kuvikot szeretnék. – mondta Narkel.

Akkor egy kuvikot kérünk.

Itt egy barna példány. Ez jó lesz?

Igen.

Mikor kiléptek a még szinte teljesen néptelen utcára, a bagoly felébredt.

Azt hiszem Lily-nek fogom hívni. – szólt Narkel.

Jó név lesz neki – mondta Anne.

Na gyere, vár rád Ted a Foltozott Üstben.

Ezen a napon Teddel bejárták az Abszol utat. Először a Weasley Varázsvicc boltban voltak. vettek Rókázó Rágcsát, Lázra Lobbantót, Láthatatlan süveget és csalizajgépeket. Ezután vettek maguknak fagylaltot és bementek a Kviddics a javából boltba. Vettek seprűápolókészletet és nézegették a jobbnál jobb seprűket és kviddicseszközöket. Ezután bementek a Czikornyai és Patzába. Egy híres író, Brandon Chiller ezen a napon dedikálta a könyveit a boltban, ezért csak hosszú percek után tudtak bejutni a boltba, az ajtó előtt tolongó sor miatt. Kerestek néhány bűbáj-gyűjteményt, aztán kifizették és megpróbáltak kijutni a boltból. Ekkor meghallották az író hangját:

...és ebben az évben végre a fiam is iskolás lesz. Felvették a Landerson Mágusiskolába. Feltételezem, hogy mire kijárja az iskolát, ugyanolyan jó író lesz, mint az apja.

Kis kacagással és széles vigyorral jutalmazta saját poénját. Csak néhányan hallattak egy rövid, halk, cincogás szerű nevetést.

Gyere csak Michael, gyere! Lássák meg a rajongóim, milyen jóképű fiatalember lesz a Landerson új diákja! – mondta nagy mosollyal.

Az egyik polc mögül előjött a szőke, vékony, barnaszemű Michael Chiller.

Ő hát nagyreményű fiam, Michael. Vele találkozhatnak majd a következő tanévben a Landerson diákjai.

Menjünk. – szólt Ted – Ha ez a Michael ugyanolyan öntelt, mint az apja, akkor nem kell itt nézned őt. Az is elég lesz, ha majd a suliban látod.

Oké, oké, menjünk.

A nap hátralevő részében a kviddicsről és az új tanévről beszélgettek. Este a vacsoránál pedig felköszöntötték egy nagy tortával és tizenegy gyertyával.

A következő napok gyorsan teltek. Ted és Narkel együtt múlatták az időt. Közben többször is látták Michael-t. Ilyenkor gyorsan elmentek onnan. Sokat voltak a szobájukban is. A pálcájukat próbálgatták. Néha voltak kisebb balesetek. Például lángra kapott egy talár, vagy összetört egy váza, de mindent sikerült rendbe hozni. Egyik nap, mikor bent voltak a Czikornyai és Patzában találkoztak egy fiúval.

Sziasztok! – szólította meg őket a fiú – Nem tudjátok, hol vannak azok a könyvek, amik a Landersonba kellenek?

Szia! Te is a Landersonba mész?

Aha csak most értünk rá a vásárlásra. Egyébként Ben vagyok.

Én Narkel vagyok. Ő a barátom, Ted. A könyvek ott vannak a bolt elején.

Köszi. Nem jönnétek velem? Nincs nálam a levél, így nem tudom melyik könyvek kellenek.

Oké, menjünk.

Odamentek a polchoz és Ted-ék segítettek kiválasztani Bennek a könyveket.

Igen, ez is kell. Meg az is. – mutatta Narkel. – azt hiszem ennyi.

Ben, nincs kedved jönni velünk fagyizni?

Aha, szívesen. Menjünk.

A nap további részében megnéztek a színarany üstöket, vettek Bennel bájitalhozzávalókat és Ben vett magának egy baglyot. Ő is egy kuvikot vett, de ő egy szürkét. Nathan-nek nevezte el. Később jött egy levél:

Ez itt a jegye a Landersonbi vonathoz,ami szeptember elsején 11:00-kor indul Welwyn Kertvárosából a North Rail Station-ről.

A borítékban benne volt a jegy. Narkel elővett egy pergament és írt egy levelet Mary-nek:

Kedves Mary,

Holnapután indul a vonatom a Landersonba. Holnap este csapunk egy kis bulit itt a Foltozott Üstben és szeretném, ha eljönnél.

Várom válaszod: Narkel

Másnap este meg is jött Mary. Viharvert esernyőjét becsukta és nagy öleléssel köszöntötte Anne-t és Narkelt. Megkezdődött a parti. Sokat beszélgettek az iskoláról. Kiderült, hogy Mary lánya is a landersonba jár. Ő negyedéves volt.

…és biztos, hogy sokszor fogsz vele találkozni, mert prefektushelyettes.

Az micsoda? – kérdezte Narkel.

Hogyha beteg a prefektus, vagy valami más baja van, akkor neki kell helyettesítenie. A Landersonban így van.

Az esti bulit mindenki élvezte. Tíz órakor aztán Anne ágyba parancsolta Narkelt. Ő elköszönt Bentől és Tedtől, aztán elment lefeküdni.


	4. Út a Landersonba

**4. fejezet: Út a Landersonba**

Reggel mindenki kapkodott. Narkel berakta a pálcáját, a távcsövét, az üstjét, a ruhadarabjait, és mindent ami kellett a Landersonba. Lily-t bezárta a kalitkájába. Anne rendelt egy közönséges taxit. Betették a ládát és Lily kalitkáját a hátsó ülésre és Narkel beült a csomagok mellé. Anne az anyósülésre ült. Bemondta az címet és elindultak. Narkel szórt egy kismadáreleséget Lily kalitkájába. Mikor megérkeztek, Anne segített kivenni a ládát, Narkel pedig kivette a kalitkát. Bementek az állomásra.

Meg van a jegyed? – kérdezte Anne

Meg. Narkel előhúzta a zsebéből a vonatjegyét.

Akkor induljunk. – azzal Anne elindult egy fal felé. Elkérte Narkeltől a jegyet és bedugta a fal egyik repedésébe.

Rendben. Húzd végig az ujjad ezen a repedésen, kérlek.

Narkel végighúzta az ujját és nagy ámulatára, elolvadt a fal. Mögötte várakozott az ő vonata. Elindultak felé.

Vidd fel a ládát a vonatra, én addig megvárlak. – szólt Anne. Segített feltolni a vonatra, aztán leszállt és megvárta Narkelt.

Anya, találkoztam Bennel! Az ő fülkéjébe ültem be.

Akkor jó. Vigyázz magadra Narkel. És majd küldj levelet.

Oké, anya.

Ne járkálj éjszaka, a klubhelyiségen kívül, ne csinálj semmi rosszat, rendben?

Oké, oké.

Sípszó hangzott fel.

Siess, Narkel! El ne felejts baglyot küldeni! Még ma este küldj levelet, rendben?

Rendben, anya. Találkozunk év végén.

Vigyázz magadra! Jó utat! Addig integetett, míg el nem tűnt a szeme elől a vonat. Narkel eközben beült Bennel közös fülkéjükbe. Robbantós snapszlit játszották és vettek sok csokibékát. Mikor már úgy fél órája utaztak a vonat egy föld alatti alagútban haladt. Egyszer csak hangos robajlás hangzott fel és mintha a vonat kissé lelassult volna.

Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Ben.

Nem tudom. – felelte Narkel.

Tíz perc múlva megérkezünk a Landersonba.

Ilyen hamar? Negyven perc volt az egész?

Szerintem az a nagy robajlás az volt, hogy a vonat dehoppanált. – elmélkedett Ben.

Lehet.

Nyolc perc múlva tényleg lassulni kezdtek és a vonat most újabb alagútban haladt. De ez más alagút volt. A falak kövekből voltak kirakva. Hatalmas kövekből. A vonat végül begördült egy kis állomásra és megállt. A folyosó egyszerre megtelt és nagy zsibongás lett úrrá a vonaton. Narkel levette a ládáját a poggyásztartóról. és megfogta Lily kalitkáját. A vonatról valólejutás öt percet vett igénybe, mert mindenki hamar le akart szállni.

Elsősök! – hangzott fel a kiáltás. – minden elsős elém sorakozzon! Mikor Narkel és Ben lekászálódtak a vonatról, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak, odamentek a köpenyes nőhöz.

Minden elsős megvan? Rendben, akkor megvárjuk, míg a többiek elmennek. Úgy két percet vártak aztán elindultak kiértek az alagútból és füves lankán haladtak tovább. Egy nagy domb tetején kirajzolódott egy négyszögletes vár.

Ez itt a Landerson kastély. A föld feletti része csak ekkora, de a pince hatalmas. Most is a pince fölött haladunk el, pedig meg nagyon távol vagyunk a bejárattól.

Én Molson professzor vagyok, az igazgatóhelyettes. Most a nagyterembe megyünk, ó ahol megtudják, melyik házba kerülnek. A Whiterbe, a Lighterbe, vagy a Gaterbe.

Hosszú percekig tartó gyaloglás után végre elérték a bejárati ajtót. Beléptek rajta. Bal- és jobb oldalt két lépcső helyezkedett el, szemben pedig egy hatalmas bükkfa ajtó állt. Beléptek rajta és egy óriási terembe kerültek. A világítást olajlámpák ezrei alkották. A plafonon arannyal bevont rajzok és szobrok voltak láthatóak. A falkon kék csíkok voltak a fehér szín mellett. Végigmentek a termen az aranyterítős tanári asztal felé. Minden elsős felsorakozott a tanári asztal előtt. Molson professzor elővett egy pergament és olvasni kezdte a neveket. Graseley, Mary a Whiterbe került, Thomas, Emma a Gaterbe, és…

Ben Marker – szólt Molson professzor.

Ben félősen kibotorkált a professzorasszonyhoz.

Collocabo eos in domum! – mondta Molson professzor és intett a pálcájával. A pálca hegyéből sárga szalag jött ki.

LIGHTER!

Ben boldogan sántikált el a Lighter asztalához.

Narkel Delorfy!

Narkel Molson professzor elé lépett.

Collocabo eos in domum!

A pálcából újból sárga szalag jött elő.

LIGHTER!

Narkel leült barátja mellé és együtt nézték a beosztást. Két gyerek a Gaterbe került, még három a Lighterbe, és a legtöbben, huszonketten kerültek a Whiterbe. Narkel ránézett az asztalokon lévő ételekre. Nagyon éhes volt. Mivel már nem szólt se az igazgató, se Molson professzor, mindenki tett valamit a tányérjára és enni kezdett. Nagyon finom volt. Közben felállt a tanári asztal közepén helyet foglaló professzor és megszólította a diákokat.

Ő Handrowney professzor, az igazgató. – súgta Narkelnek Ben.

…jó tanulást kívánok, neketek és jó tanévet! – azzal Hardrowney professzor leült és elfogyasztotta az ebédet.

Minden Lighterös elsős ide, hozzám! – szólt a Lighter prefektusa, mikor befejezték az evést. Kimentek a nagyteremből és elindultak balra, a lépcsőn, egészen a második emeletig. Befordultak néhány sarkon, aztán megálltak egy portré előtt.

Ez itt John Lighter portréja. – mondta a prefektus. – és a Lighter klubhelyiségének bejárata. A jelszó: Lumicus. Vigyázzatok, mert dehoppanálással kerültök a klubhelyiségbe, az egyik toronyba.

A portré a jelszó hallatára kinyílt, mint egy ajtó. Mögötte egy üres fal volt.

Amikor megérintitek a falat, az dehoppanál titeket a toronyba.

Az elsősök sorban felmentek a klubhelyiségbe. Végül Narkel és Ben is sorra kerültek. Egyszerre érintették meg a falat. Beszívta őket a szorító üresség, aztán egy kerek szobában találták magukat sok fotellel és kanapéval, na meg egy kandallóval.


	5. Első tanév első napjai

**5. fejezet: Első tanév első napjai**

Narkel első napjai jól teltek. A legelső órája bűbájtan volt. Gyakorolták a huss és pöcc mozdulatot. Ezt kapták házi feladatnak is. Utána az Átváltoztatástan termet keresték fel. Ebéd után kimentek a parkba. A fák közt sétálgatva otthon érezték magukat. A nap magasan járt még az égen, mikor becsengettek Mágiatörténetre. Nagyon unalmas óra volt. És a házi feladatnak kapott dolgozat sem vidította fel őket. De a délutáni pihenés annál inkább. Felfedezték az egész parkot és a hatalmas pincét is. De történt egy dolog, ami elgondolkoztatta Narkelt. Egy nagyon furcsa dolog. Egyszer miközben a folyosókon mászkáltak elment mellettük Michael Chiller, kezében egy könnyvel, aminek fedőjén két háttal egymásnak támasztott R betű állt. Ez nyugtalanította Narkelt már napok óta. Vajon mi lehet az a jel. Néha hosszú percekig ült a klubhelyiség egyik fotelében elgondolkodva, és a bal karján lévő R-es jelet bámulva. Megkérdezte Bent is ez ügyben, de ő sem tudta mi lehet ez. Végül arra jutott, hogy az órák közti tíz perces szünetekben elmegy a könyvtárba, hátha Chiller is onnan vette ki. Így már az első héten is a könyvtárban ücsörgött Öt-tíz perceket. Az alapok után már jöttek az izgalmasabb részei a tanóráknak. Megtanulták lebegtetni a tárgyakat, Narkel most már első próbálkozásra is át tudta változtatni a gyufát tűvé, és egyre ügyesebben főzte a bájitalokat McDow professzor bájitaltan óráin. Néhányszor, amikor látta Chillert, akkor a kezében volt a könyv. Lehetséges, hogy ilyen hosszú időre is ki lehet kölcsönözni a könyvtárból azt a könyvet? Hisz már úgy két hete van nála. Lehet, hogy nem vitte vissza, de akkor Miranda Kendel, a könyvtáros-nő biztos felkeresné őt. Így Narkel már nem annyira volt aktív a könyvtáros kutatásban, mert egyre valószínűtlenebb volt, hogy Chiller a saját példányát hordozgatja magával. Egyszer bájitaltan órán nagyon furcsa dolog történt vele. Miközben felaprította a kígyófogat, a bájitalhoz, egyszer csak zöld színbe váltott a sebhelye és egy pillanattal később egy sötét szobában találta magát.

Megszegted az ígéreted, McDow. – mondta mély, könyörtelen hangján. – Ezért bűnhődnöd kell. Crucio!

A lába előtt térdelő alak elterült a földön és fájdalmas ordításai közepette elővette pálcáját és Narkelre szegezte.

Avada Kedavra!

Protego!

Az átok visszapattant és eltalálta a McDow-nak nevezett idegent.

Narkel, jól vagy?

Újra a bájtaltan teremben volt. Mindenki őt nézte. Ben és McDow professzor mellette térdeltek.

Kérem vigye fel a gyengélkedőre, Lenbey úr.

Ne… Nem kell… Jól vagyok… McDow… Vagyis… McDow?

Igen, Narkel? – kérdezte McDow professzor. – Mi az?

Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

A professzor kicsit furcsállta a kérdést.

Persze.

Átmentek a professzor szobájába.

Az előbb azt láttam, hogy Rissol nagyúr kínoz egy Mcdow nevű embert. Nem lehet, hogy a rokona?

Hogy nézett ki? Barna haja volt, barna szeme csuklyát ésfekete köpenyt viselt.

McDow professzor elkomorodott.

Nem, nem a rokonom. – felelte, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót. – Folytatnom kell a tanórát, úgyhogy, ha jól vagy, akkor gyere.

Narkel visszament a terembe a professzorral és folytatódott az óra. Mikor leült a helyére, fojtott hangon beszámolt Bennek a történtekről.

…nagyon furcsa volt. Azt mondta nem a rokona. Pedig elég ritka a McDow név.

Óra után kimentek a parkba és leültek egy fa tövébe.

Az volt a legfurcsább, hogy annak a McDow-nak a kezén is láttam az R-es jelet.

Ez tényleg furcsa.

Később a vacsoránál látták Chiller kezében a könyvet.

Még vacsorához is magával hozza? – kérdezte Narkel. – Mi lehet olyan érdekes abban a könyvben!

Kicsit hangosan beszélt, ezért sokan ránéztek.

Figyelj, nem megyünk fel a klubba, hogy csináljuk a házi dolgozatot McDow-nak? – kérdezte Ben.

McDow. – szólt Narkel. – Menj csak fel, nekem még el kell intéznem valamit.

Elrohant a bagolyházba és küldött egy levelet Tednek.

**Kedves Ted,**

**Nagyon jó a Landersonban, jól érzem magam. De mpstanában történt néhány furcsaság velem. Egyszer bájitaltan órán egy víziót láttam. Rissol nagyúr kínzott egy McDow nevű embert. Tudod, a bájitaltan tanárunkat is McDow-nak hívják. Ő azt mondta, nem a rokona, de nagyon furcsán nézett rám. Ja és tudod, van az a sebhely a kezemen. Azt a jelet láttam egy könyvön. Nagyon furcsa és senki nem tud róla semmit.**

**Remélem, te jól vagy a Malvinhalomban és tudsz segíteni nekem.**

**Várom válaszod: Narkel**

Miután elküldte Lily-t a levéllel rohanni kezdett McDow szobája felé. Az ajtó előtt lefékezett és kopogott.

Szabad. – hallatszott a professzor hangja.

Narkel megragadta a kilincset és benyitott a szobába.


	6. Fehér és Sárga

**6. fejezet: Fehér és Sárga**

McDow professzor nem volt egyedül. Vele volt Handrowney professzor.

-Oh, szia Narkel! Mi szél hozott?

-Öhm… Beszélni akartam önnel,de úgy látom, most nem alkalmas.

-Ó, dehogynem, ülj csak le! – mutatott rá az egyik falnál lévő kanapéra.

Narkel leült és megvárta, míg befejezik a beszélgetést. Mikor Handrowney professzor kiment a szobából, McDow professzor így szólt:

-Gyere, Narkel, ülj le ide! Nos, miért jöttél hozzám ilyen késői órán?

A professzor levertnek tűnt. Úgy látszott, nagyon álmos.

-Tudja, van egy seb a kezemen, és elég furcs alakja van. – kezdte el Narkel – Két R betű van rajta. – azzal megmutatta a bal kézfejét.

A professzor felélénkült.

Meg tudja mondani, milyen jel ez? – kérdezte Narkel.

McDow a jelre nézett. Aztán Narkelre. Szemlátomást mélyen a gondolataiba merül. Néhány perc így telt el, aztán…

-Nem, nem tudok róla semmit. Nem tudom, miféle jelkép ez. Sem azt, hogy hogy került a kezedre. Semmit nem tudok róla.

Nyugtalannak tűnt.

-Kérlek, most menj Narkel. Fárasztó napom volt.

-Viszlát, professzor úr.

-Viszlát, Narkel.

Narkel, mielőtt becsukta az ajtót, még egyszer hátranézett. McDow nyugtalanul mászkált fel-alá.

Szeptember harmadik hete volt. Az iskolai hirdetőtáblákra új hirdetmény került, ugyanis beköszöntött a kviddicsszezon:

**Szombaton 13 órakor lesz a tanév első kviddicsmeccse.**

**WHITER VS. LIGHTER**

A hír felvillanyozta a diákokat. Talán a pénteki órákat is csak azért bírták, ki, mert ott volt a gondolat: holnap kviddicsmeccs lesz! Szombat reggel, mikor beléptek a nagyterembe a Lighter kviddicscsapatának tagjai hatalmas üdvrivalgás közepette ültek le az asztalhoz.

A Whiter és a Lighter diákjai ezen a napon nagyon ellenségesek voltak egymással. Ha szünetekben találkoztak egymással, kibuktatták, sértegették a másikat.

Végül eljött tizenhárom óra. Mindenki a stadionba vonult. Narkel és Ben egy felső lelátóra ültek le. Onnan jól lehetett hallani a kommentárt is.

-Elérkezett a nap, amikor a Whiter és a Lighter összeméri az erejét egy kviddicsmeccsen. A Whiter fehérben, a Lighter sárga színű talárban játszik. Mindkét szurkolótábor hatalmas, de vajon melyik csapat nyeri a nyitómeccset? Hamarosan kiderül, ugyanis ELKEZDŐDÖTT A MÉRKŐZÉS!

-Footer-nél a kvaff a Lighter csapatából. Passzol Owens-nek…

Narkel pillantása Molkins professzorra esett, aki McDow-val beszélgetett. A professzor arca feszültséget tükrözött.

-…éééés, nem! Kihagyja! Óriásit hibázott Owens! Máris a Whiternél a kvaff! Fletcher. Thomas. Genomi. Újra Thomas. ÉS GÓL! Tíz nullára vezet a Whiter!

Hatalmas üdvrivalgás tört ki a Whiter szurkolók táborából.

-Ó, ne! – nyögött fel Ben.

-Újra a Lighteré a kvaff Stevens száguld villámgyorsan végig a pályán, kezében a kvaffal. …éééés BEDOBJA! EGYENLÍT A LIGHTER!

Most a Lighterösökön volt a sor, hogy örömkiáltásokkal törjék meg a csendet.

-És kicselezi Thomas-t! A Lighternél a kvaff! ÉS GÓL! Húsz – tíz az állás a Lighter javára. Fletcher kaparintotta meg a kvaffot!

Ekkor mindenki egy pontra meredt a stadionban egy dió méretű aranylabdára. Egy fél másodperc múlva a két fogó megindult az egy helyben lévő cikesz felé. Amikor már csak egy pillanat választotta el őket az ütközéstől, Berkins, a Lighter fogója felrántotta a seprűjét. A kezében ott volt a ficánkoló cikesz.

-ÉS NYERT A LIGHTER! – üvöltötte a mikrofonba a kommentátor. – Százhetven – tízre nyert a Lighter! Elképesztő nyitómeccs volt!

Ben és Narkel elindultak kifelé a stadionból. Útközben elkezdett esni egy záporeső.

Köpenyüket fejük fölé tartva futottak el a kastélyig. Az este házi feladat írással telt. Narkel esetében pedig emellett újabb gondolkozással töltött percekkel. Nem tudta, mért nem mondta el, amit tud McDow professzor, de biztos volt benne, hogy tudja, amit Narkel akar tudni.

-Egyébként, ha ilyen jó fogónk van, akár még a kviddicskupát is megnyerhetjük. – szólt Ben.

-Aha – mondta Narkel oda se figyelve.

Halk kopogtatás hallatszott az ablak felől. Lily volt az ablakban. Narkel kinyitotta az ablakot és elvette tőle a levelet. Lily elrpeült a bagolyház felé.

-Ted válasza! – tájékoztatta Bent. – Gyere, olvassuk el.

**Kedves Narkel,**

**Én is jól érzem magamat a Malvinhalomban. A furcsaságokra pedig azt mondom, hogy most ne aggódj, én majd utánanézek. A malvinhalmi könyvtár hatalmas, úgyhogy szerintem találok valamit.**

**Barátod,**_**Ted**_

**-**Mindjárt jövök, várj meg! – azzal Narkel kisietett a klubhelyiségből. Húsz perc múlva visszatért.

-Holt voltál?

-Követtem Chillert. El akartam csenni a könyvet. Még nála is volt, de nem sikerült. Pedig abból megtudnék mindent, ami érdekel.

-Mindegy. Hisz Ted is azt mondta, hogy biztos talál valamit.

-Remélem. –sóhajtott Narkel. Azzal felballagott a hálóba.


	7. Repüléstani ismeretek

**7. fejezet: Repüléstani ismeretek**

Szeptember negyedik hetében voltak. Megkezdődtek a repüléstan órák. Az első óra nagyon izgalmas volt. Sorwell professzor (a repüléstan tanár) felállított egy akadálypályát. Legelőször szlalomban kellett repülniük négy felállított oszlop között. Aztán karikákon kellett átrepülni anélkül, hogy hozzáértek volna. Ezt követően oszlopok fölé kellett repülniük az oszlopok tizenkét méter magasan voltak. Mivel mindenki elég jól repült, ezért az egész csoport elindulhatott a pályán. Chiller meglepő módon ide is elhozta a könyvét. Narkel az akadálypályán is azon töprengett, hogy szerezhetné meg. Így kicsit sok hibát vétett. Mikor Chiller épp az akadálypályán volt, ő megpróbált közelebb lopózni a könyvhöz (Chiller egy fa tövébe tette, míg elvégezte a feladatokat. A terv meghiúsult, mert Chiller egyik Gaterös barátja, Xeno Draiw észrevette és odaszólt neki.

-Mit keresel, Delorfy?

-Semmit. – felelt habozás nélkül Narkel. – Miért? Nem lehetek itt?

-Nem. Ez a mi helyünk, Delorfy. Ha idemerészkedsz, készülhetsz a párbájra.

-Mi az, Delorfy? Eltévedtél?

Időközben visszatért Chiller.

-Szerintem a könyvedet akarja lenyúlni, Mike.

-Oh, érdekel a fekete mágia, Delorfy? Nem is tudtam. Ugye, nem akarsz máris beállni a Markteasy seregbe? Ha beállnál, Rissol biztos azt hinné, megőrültél. Narkel nekiugrott Chillernek.

-Hé, hé, hé, hé! Hagyjátok abba! Tíz pont a Lightertől és a Gatertől! Még egy ilyen és büntetőmunka!

-Húzz innen, Delorfy.

-Örülnék, ha te is ezt tennéd, Chiller.

A következő óra átváltoztatástan volt. Mindenki kapott egy kicsi faág és át kellett változtatniuk pennává. Narkel nagy örömére húsz pontot vesztett a Gater, mert Chiller folyton beszélt órán és visszaszólt. De Narkel jókedve csak addig tartott, amíg Ben nem emlékeztette, hogy egy halom házi feladat vár rá. Az éjszaka újabb furcsaság történt. Narkel Rissol-ról álmodott, vagy talán nem is álmodott? Egy tágas teremben volt szélen hosszú pult helyezkedett el. A pult mögött nem volt senki.

-Azt mondod, hogy a parancsnokom, párbajozott Longley-val. – szólt Rissol

-Igen uram. – Narkel felismerte a hangot. McDow volt az. – Marcus Longley a sziklán volt és Draiw parancsnok rátámadt.

-Értem. Úgy látszik, mégiscsak helyrehozod a hibádat. Jól haladsz. Ha sikerül megölni Longley-t, kiegyenlíted a számládat.

Narkel felriadt álmából. Már reggel volt. Kibújt az ágyból és lement a klubhelyiségbe. Ben már fent volt.

-Jött egy levél neked. – szólt Ben, s rámutatott az egyik asztalon fekvő levélre.

-Narkel feltörte a pecsétet és olvasni kezdte.

**Helló, Narkel,**

**Találtam valamit. A könyvtárban volt egy könyv, amiben egy R alakú jelr****ő****l írtak, de ott csak egy R volt.**

**Nem tudom, hogy ez – e az a jel .**

**Barátod, ****Ted**

Narkel ráfirkantotta a pergamen hátoldalára a választ.

**Kedves, Ted,**

**Sajnos az a jel nem lehet az. Írd meg ,hogy vagy!**

**Üdv: Narkel**

-Ben, figyelj. – szólt. – Annyit már tudunk, hogy a könyv fekete mágiáról szól. És lehet, hogy Rissolról is szó van benne, mert róla is beszélt Chiller.

-Narkel, te a suliban maradsz karácsonykor?

-Mi?

Észre sem vette, hogy ilyen gyorsan elteltek a hónapok. Már december volt. Hamarosan jött a téli szünet.

-Szerintem maradok. Azzal letette a kezéből Ted levelét és leült a kandallóhoz.

-A mostani repüléstan órák nagyon jók voltak. Mondta Ben.

Mostanában tényleg jó dolgokat tanultak. Megtanulták, hogyan kell összerakni egy seprűt és kviddicstörténelmet is tanultak.


	8. Téli szünet

**8. fejezet: Téli szünet**

A téli szünet előtt Narkel kapott egy levelet Anne-től.

**K****e****dves Narkel,**

**Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy hol akarod tölteni a karácsonyt. Ha van kedved, haza is jöhetnél.**

**Szeretettel: Anya**

Narkel elővett egy pergament és ráfirkantotta:

**Kedves anya,**

**Nagyon szívesen mennék, haza, de a Landersonban is szeretnék lenni. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a szünet felében otthon vagyok a másik felében pedig itt.**

**Várom válaszod: Narkel**

Végül így is lett. Karácsony reggelén Narkel mikor felkelt, egy halom ajándékot látott meg a karácsonyfa alatt.

-Anya, kibonthatom?

-Persze, Narkel.

Elkezdte kibontani a csomagokat és közben odaadott Anne-nek egy másikat.

-Tessék, ez az én ajándékom.

A csomagban egy szép smaragdzöld pulóver volt

-Én csináltam, varázslattal. Még a Landersonban.

Narkel kapott egy mini seprűt és mellé egy csomag csokibékát. Aztán magához vett egy nagy, téglalap alakú csomagot. Rá volt téve celluxszal egy rövid levél:

**Csak a Landersonban nyisd ki!**

Narkel izgatott lett. A kézírásból ítélve Ted küldte a csomagot. Az alakjából ítélve pedig valószínüleg egy könyv volt. Vajon talált valamit?

Ted kérésére nem nyitotta ki otthonlétekor a csomagot, de nagyon kíváncsi volt rá, mi van benne.

A téli szünet első része nagyon jól telt. Anne-nel varázslósakkoztak, pukkasztós bonbonokat pukkasztottak, robbanós snapszlit játszottak. Egy szóval, Narkel élvezte a szünidőt. Karácsony után elmentek a közeli varázslófaluba, Filoney-ba.

-Anya, elmegyek sétálni, jó?

-Rendben, de tizenegyre gyere vissza!

Narkel elindult egy szűk, békés utcában. Végigjárta az egész falut. Egyszer egy másik kis csendes utcában meglátott egy romos házat. Felnézett az égre és majdnem kiáltott meglepetésében. A ház fölött ott lebegett az R-es jel. A seb a karján zöld színbe váltott, és egy kis szobában találta magát. Fel-alá járkált és csak gondolkodott.

A házban nem volt – gondolta. – De hol lehet? Már szinte mindenhol megnézte, de hiába.

Narkel újra az utcán volt zsibongó emberek vették körül. Mind őt nézték

-Ébredezik – suttogta egy boszorkány a mellette álló másiknak. Narkel felült.

-Narkel! Narkel! Anne közeledett az utcán.

-Narkel, gyere! Gyere innen!

Haza dehoppanáltak. Anne ránézett Narkel kezére. A sebhely épp akkor váltott vissza zöldből pirosba.

Anne leült és gondolkozott. Az ajándék már nagyon érdekelte Narkelt.

Mikor Narkel visszatért a Landersonba felment a klubhelyiségbe. Ben nem volt ott. Elment a nagyterembe, a bagolyházba, a könyvtárba, és végigjárta a parkot. Meg is találta Bent egy padon.

-Szia! Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte miközben leült mellé.

-Cak téged vártalak. Kiderítettél valamit a jelről?

-Igen. Ted küldött egy könyvet. Azt mondta, csak itt nézzem meg.

-Helló, Delorfy! Tudod, hogy az utunkban állsz? – hallatszott egy gúnyos hang.

-Amint látjátok, ülök. – vetette oda Narkel, miután hátrafordult, hogy megnézze, ki az. – Tűnjetek innen!

-Látom, kaptál egy ajándékot. Érdekes lehet. Csak kár, hogy nem tudod kinyitni.

-Te meg miről beszélsz?

Chiller pálcájával intett, mire arany fényszerű anyag hullt a csomagolópapírra.

-Hé! Ben pálcájával Chillert célozta meg és kimondta a bűbájt:

- Rictusempra! Chiller a földre hanyatlott és nevetni kezdett.

-Menjünk innen. – szólt Narkel, azzal megfogta a csomagot és felmentek a klubhelyiségbe. A csomag tényleg kinyithatatlannak bizonyult. Chiller bűbája miatt nem tudták megnézni az ajándékot.


End file.
